Love Me Before it’s Too Late
by Hell'z Sorrowful Angel
Summary: Hermione and her friends come back for their last year at Hogwarts.The Ministry of Magic has issued a marriage Law.Will Hermione be able to avoid the law or will she be dragged in?Read to find out!Warning:male slash,language,mild sexual content.SSHG
1. To Hogwarts

**Title:** Love Me Before it's Too Late

**Rating:** M

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Warning: **m/m slash, language, sexual content

**Pairing:** Hermione x Severus (Main couple pairing), Harry x Draco, Ron x Pansy, Neville x Blaise

**Summary: **Hermione and her friends come back for their last year at Hogwarts. The war is over and has been for the past year. The Ministry of Magic has issued a marriage Law. Will Hermione be able to avoid the law or will she be dragged in? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does. However I do own the plot.

Chapter 1- To Hogwarts 

Platform 9 ¾ was as crowded as usual. The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there. Clouds of steam were billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. An amber-eyed girl with long curls hurried towards the train, dragging her trunk and carrying a carrier with a ginger coloured cat in it. Hermione Granger got on to the train looking for the compartment that her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. This was her last year at Hogwarts. She hoped that it would actually be normal for once.

Seeing her best friends sharing the compartment with their friends Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley. Hermione went in and greeted them.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna! How was your summer?" she asked the group.

"It was great! Ron, mom, dad and I went to Romania to see Bill and Charlie", replied Ginny.

"Gran and I went on a plant expedition, it was great. I learned so many things about plants that I knew and learned about new plants as well," said their shy friend Neville.

" My dad and I went to America and went to find stinging unicorns", exclaimed Luna.

Hermione rolled her eyes at loony Luna and noticed that the others did too. Luna had a reputation of exaggerating and making up weird creatures. She noticed that Harry was quiet. "Same old summer with the Dursleys", she asked. "Yeah", he replied. Knowing that he wouldn't say anything she decided to drop the topic of the Dursleys. "So how was your summer 'mione?" asked Ron noticing the tension. _'The same as always. No parents during the two months there. Sure it was so great...having the house all to my lonesome self and frozen cold food to eat…yeah it was great… just great' _She thought. Not wanting to let them know, she came up with a lie. "Oh it was great. My parents and I went to Paris for a month than went to Italy" She said.

She hated lying to her friends but she couldn't tell them that her parents weren't who they seemed to be. She couldn't tell them that they despised her and that her birth was an accident or how she earned to be accepted and loved by her parents. She also couldn't tell them that she had a rare condition called numquamamor due to the lack of love that she received and the only reason she was living till this point was because of their love for her. Nope she just couldn't put them through that.

The food trolley came by and Hermione and the others bought sweets and chocolates to keep them satisfied till they reached Hogwarts. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their delicious chocolate frogs when their compartment opened. In came Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They had all become friends when the five Slytherins had left the dark side and sided with the light side two years back and had helped Harry defeat Voldemort. Over their fifth and sixth year the group had become the best of friends. In the beginning of their sixth year Harry and Draco, Ron and Pansy, and Neville and Blaise had all hooked up.

Draco walked over to Harry and sat on the brunette's lap. Pansy also went over to Ron and sat down. Blaise and Neville snuggled together on the corner seat. Luna and Ginny excused themselves to find their own boy friends, Colin Creevey and Dean Thomas. Vince and Greg took their spot and sat in each other's arms. Hermione looked longingly at the couples then quickly took out a book to read. The couples around her started kissing and talking in hushed, soft voices. How she longed to have someone that cared for her.

She had been asked out by some of the guys in her year but had turned them down for she loved another. Sure in fourth year Hermione had gone out with Viktor Krum and then in her sixth year believed that she had liked Ron but she decided that she didn't really feel anything for them. She knew that it would never happen. Severus Snape would never be interested in her. He had always found her annoying, and an irritating know-it-all Gryffindor. How would he ever like her? It had all started in first year when she went to Severus' class for the first time. It had started off as a crush but then it evolved into love.

She had hoped to tell him how she felt but whom was she kidding. She couldn't even look up at the man without blushing though she had been very careful of that. She was still a Gryffindor, being a coward was not a quality that she had. The only one that knew had been Pansy who had found out accidentally when she had fainted and the girl had found out from Madam Pomfrey about her condition. Pansy had later confronted her had confronted her and soothed and listened to her sad tale. After that confrontation Pansy and Hermione had become the best of friends. Pansy officially became her confidante and also knew about her crush on Professor Snape.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when it was announced that they were nearing Hogwarts. She also realised that she was the only one who had yet to change into school robes.

"Hey Hermione, aren't you going to change" asked Pansy. "Yeah, just kind of lost track of time " she answered. "If you guys will excuse me I'll be off to change and then go check on the younger students…you know prefect duty. See you guys in the Great hall during the feast. " She said and with that she was off.

The train finally stopped at the Hogsmeade Station. Hermione along with the other prefects gathered all the first years and led them to the lake where Hagrid was waiting beside a boat so they could sail to Hogwarts. Hermione left and joined the others in one of the carriages pulled by thestrals (skeleton-like horses, only seen by those that have witnessed a death). The carriage ride to Hogwarts was pretty quiet but nobody seemed to mind. As the carriage pulled up the thoughts that was running through most of the seventh years' heads was what might happen this year?

**AN:** Well that's it for now. Please review and tell me how you like the story. I hope to update this story faster, but I won't be able to unless you guys review. Well till next time!

Hellz Sorrowful Angel


	2. Marriage Law?

**Title:** Love Me Before it's Too Late

**Rating:** M

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Warning: **m/m slash, language, sexual content

**Pairing:** Hermione x Severus (Main couple pairing), Harry x Draco, Ron x Pansy, Neville x Blaise

**Summary: **Hermione and her friends come back for their last year at Hogwarts. The war is over and has been for the past year. The Ministry of Magic has issued a marriage Law. Will Hermione be able to avoid the law or will she be dragged in? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does. However I do own the plot.

Chapter 2- Marriage Law? 

The great hall was decorated with the colours of all the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, as it was every year during the beginning of the school year feast. Four long tables going across the center of the hall and the teachers' high table rose a bit, behind them. Four tapestries hung down from the ceiling, one of each house. The magick'd ceiling shone a clear starry night. The sorting was on the stool. The sorting hat sang another different song like it did every year. Professor McGonagall came out with a parchment of all the names of the first year students and started to call them out one by one.

As the last of the first years were sorted to their rightful houses, Headmaster Dumbledore for his yearly announcements. "Before we all tuck in to eat there are a few notices that I have to announce. First of all welcomes and welcome backs have to be addressed. Secondly Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended. The full list comprises some five hundred and twenty-five items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. Lastly, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out- of- bounds to the students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. Now without out further a do. Tuck in!

Hermione was sitting with her friends on one of the tables eating neatly. Ron as usual was stuffing his face. It astound Hermione how the boy hadn't changed his habits even after he started dating Pansy. "Weasel, please we're trying to eat here and there is plenty of food to go around. Don't you have any manners at all" teased Draco. "Hmph" Ron replied and returned to his food. Hermione finished eating her dinner and went for some dessert. Looking around she realised how everything had changed especially after Voldemort's downfall. All the students were all getting along. There was hardly any house rivalry at all except for the fun '_my house is better than your is _fights'. Hermione tried to concentrate on what Seamus was saying, she really did but unfortunately or was it fortunately she wasn't sure, her attention was drawn to Professor Snape. The snarky, sarcastic man had a scowl on his pale face and was in deep conversation with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It was kind of surprising since he hardly ever talked or conversed with anyone and chose to look around at the students that were having dinner.

Hermione's attention was once again drawn away but this time to the worried expressions of Harry, Draco and as well as Pansy. Draco, Harry and Pansy had become her best friends but Pansy had her were more closer than the other two and Pansy knew everything about her. Ron and her were still friends but they weren't as close as the other three. The food soon disappeared and the prefects and the head girl and boy got up to escort the first years to their dorms. After dismissing the first years and prefects, Draco and Hermione set off to the Head boy and girl's rooms.

Hermione was lucky this year since head boy and girl got their own rooms, meaning that Hermione didn't have to worry about people finding about her condition or how she looked. She had taken to using glamours since she was the tender age of four. Yes it was true, she had been able to use wand less will magic, but it had stayed on her until she had been able to do her own glamour spells which had been her first year at Hogwarts. In the summers she had to use will magic again since she couldn't do magic. Since it wasn't wand magic the Ministry of Magic couldn't trace it for which she was very grateful for.

She'd finally been able to do the spell on herself when she had gotten on to the Hogwarts Express. Of course it had been whispered so one would notice. She had been tired which was weird since she was usually alert. She also had a lot of magic. Although her magic didn't exceed Harry's or Draco's it did exceed Dumbledore's and the rest of the professors in Hogwarts but no one was aware of that except for Pansy, Draco and Harry. Harry, Draco, and Pansy and herself had trained together in their sixth year when they were training together to make sure that there was someone always guarding Harry during their battle with Voldemort. Pansy's magic was at the same level as hers. Not even Ron was aware of it. The four of them had spent many years hiding that fact and didn't want anyone else finding out any time soon or ever if they could help it.

Hermione some what knew why she was so tired after doing an easy glamour. Her illness was getting worst and her body was getting weaker. The lover that her friends had for her wasn't enough to keep her stronger like it used to do. It was a known fact that a wizard's/ witch's magic gets stronger when he/she has people that loved them. Most of the love usually came from their parents but for her it wasn't like that. Her magic had been deprived of that love so it got it from her friends but the problem with that was that it was just enough to fill three-quarters of her magic. As she was musing over this, she hadn't noticed that they were nearing the portrait that guarded their dorm. Draco gently put his hand on her shoulder. She finally realised that her friend was looking at her worriedly.

"Hermione love are you okay, you're so quiet and seemed to be worrying about something and you ate very little dinner" said Draco worryingly. Hermione smiled at her blond haired friend wondering how they had ever fought and insulted each other for most of their years at Hogwarts. "I'm alright Draco, don't worry, I'm just tired from the trip to Hogwarts that's all" she reassured him. Draco didn't look convinced but he let it go. "You'd tell me if something was wrong with you or seriously going on right. I love you so does Harry, Pansy and the others." 'Too bad I can't tell you what's wrong Draco. I don't want to cause you or the others more pain. It's already bad enough that Pansy knows "she thought. "I love you guys too Draco" she replied. "Amor" said Draco to the portrait. The portrait was truly beautiful. The background was of a sunset with a pretty witch with bright dew blue eyes and long, waist length silvery blond hair. The woman reminded her a bit of the boy beside her with silver blue eyes and silvery blond silky hair that reached his hip and tied back in a braid with a ribbon. They went inside and Hermione excused herself by saying she was tired and was going to retire to bed early. Draco fell for it and said goodnight.

Once she entered her room she quickly locked the door. She went and changed out of her school robes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once in the bathroom she took the glamour off. She noticed how thin her body had become and the bags under her eyes were deeper as well. The strain of wearing the glamour for long periods of time, her illness was taking a toll on her as well as the lack of sleep and appetite. With a sigh, she slipped off her bathrobe and got into the shower. After her shower she brushed her teeth and slipped into her nightgown and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke in the morning and cast a tempus spell. It was 6:30 a.m. she stretched a bit and yawned. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash up for breakfast. Hermione was kind of excited. She couldn't wait to start her classes. Putting on jeans that rode low on her hips and a short shirt that went just a bit above her belly button ring. Just cause she was sick didn't mean it had affected her style. She blamed Pansy and Draco for making Harry and herself conscious of what they wore, turning them into fashion critics and shopaholics like themselves. A smile made it s way on her lips. She suddenly heard a knock on her door. She knew that it was Draco who was at the door. "Mione are you awake. We're going to be late for breakfast" he said from the other side of the door. "I'm coming, let me grab my robe" she replied. She quickly put her glamour on and grabbed her robe and slipped it on. She was so grateful that her friend never came into her room in the mornings and appreciated her privacy. 

When she opened the door, she quickly hugged Draco and kissed him on the cheeks as he did the same in return. They quickly left the rooms and met the others in the Entrance Hall. Draco and Harry walked over together and gave each other a kiss in greeting. Hermione admitted that she was envious of them but she was happy for her best friends, they looked good together. She wished she had someone special in her life as well. They continued walking into the Great Hall and walked over to the tables that they had occupied the night before. The food had already appeared so they all took some breakfast. Hermione reached for the toast and some jam though she wasn't hungry. She poured herself some pumpkin juice into her goblet. She took small bites from her toast slowly. She looked up a bit and met eyes with a concerned looking Pansy. She gave Pansy a small smile ad continued to finish her piece of toast slowly.

As she finished off her toast, loud flapping noises could be heard. Everyone raised their head towards the owls that were coming in with letters and parcels. Hermione spotted two owls that were coming towards her. One she recognized as the owl from the Daily Prophet but the other one she wasn't sure about. The two owls landed and stuck out the letters that were tied on their talons. She took out a sickle and put it in the pouch that was strapped onto the owl. The owl took off with a hoot. Hermione took the other parchment and set it aside. She took the Daily Prophet. She unrolled it to find the headlines:

**Ministry Introduces New Marriage Law **

Just last night the Minister of Magic passed and introduced the New Marriage Law. Muggle borns and half- bloods that are 17- 55 are to marry purebloods. The purebloods can petition for the muggle borns or half- bloods. Turn to the next page to find out more.

Hermione lowered the prophet in shock and looked at her friends. "What's wrong Hermione? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Harry. No one took noticed to the muggle expression that Harry had used and continued looking at Hermione. She ignored them and picked up the parchment that she still hadn't opened and took off the seal.

Dear Miss. Hermione Jane Granger,

You are at the eligible age to be petitioned by any pureblood. We send you this letter to inform you that you have already started getting petitions and they are attached to this letter. You must choose a candidate in two weeks time or the first petitioner will be your chosen spouse. Thank you for your cooperation.

Will Cameron

Marriage Law Department

* * *

**AN: **First I'd like to apologise for taking so long to update. I hope that you guys can forgive me. I made this chapter longer that I intended but I decided you guys deserved it for having to wait for this chapter. Don't know when I'll be able to update next because I have summer school for 2 weeks so I'll most likely update around August. Have fun reading and please review. Till next time! 

Hellz Sorrowful Angel


End file.
